Fight To The Death
by Don'tThinkAllDay
Summary: When Dalton Fight Club turns into the Hate on Niff club, how will Dalton's power couple respond? and why is everyone hating on them? R&R please!


Sebastian stood up slowly from the floor of the locker room as the rest of the lacrosse team walked out to the cafeteria. "What ever happened to the 'no bullying' policy?" He mumbled to what he thought was the empty locker room, and he jumped when the locker room responded.

"Well you see," the supposedly detached voice said. "It still exists, but those guys, are what we call 'the legacies', their daddies donated a shit load of money to get their son's accepted there, and they think the rules are beneath them. Oh and they're also raging homophobes." Sebastian spun around, looking around for the source of the talking. He saw nothing.

"Who the fuck are you?" He demanded, one fist clenching. The voice chuckled.

"Chill out Smythe." The voice said as the body belonging to the voice stepped forward. Sebastian rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Do you _always_ lurk in the darkness Sterling?" He demanded of the other boy, who was smirking and leaning against a row of lockers. "Or were you just hoping to get a look at my ass?" Jeff laughed dryly and shook his head.

"Don't get too cocky now Smythe, I came to give the gym teacher a note from the principal." He looked at the envelope and shrugged. "Probably a love letter, but hey." He said sliding it under the door and turning back to the newest Warbler to say something, but he stopped. "Seb," He said "Seb you're bleeding." Sebastian raised his hand to his face, and then moved it to see blood on his fingers, he shrugged.

"Hmm, guess I am." He said trying to walk away, but Jeff grabbed him before he could.

"Don't brush this off like it's nothing Sebastian, you're bleeding pretty bad, come on," The blonde said, grabbing Sebastian's wrist and dragging him into the bathroom at the far end of the locker room. "Sit." Jeff said pointing at the edge of the sink. Sebastian sighed.

"You really don't need to take care of me Jeff." He mumbled, but pulled himself up and looking at the blonde standing in front of him. Jeff shook his head and got a paper towel from the dispenser.

"You know the rule Seb." He said, wetting the paper towel and wiping the trail of blood off of his cheek. The 'rule' was an unspoken thing that was understood by all the Warblers. When you see a fellow Warbler hurt or in trouble, you help him, no matter what the situation. Jeff pressed the paper towel onto the cut and held his head still with his other hand. Sebastian scoffed, trying to hide the goose bumps he got on his arms from Jeff touching his face.

"Well then," He said. "Rules are rules." Then he just let Jeff take care of him. Ever since Sebastian joined the Warblers he had noticed Jeff Sterling. I mean, how could you not? The six foot skinny as a rod blonde singer and dancer was one of the most out going, nicest people you could ever meet.

Sebastian had always had underlying feelings for Jeff, which were pushed down for his feelings for Blaine. And his feelings for Blaine were kind of thrown out, considering the newest Warbler's latest encounter with Klaine. Let's just say that it's was one screaming baby momma away from being on the line up for Jerry Springer. So, he had finally admitted to the fact that Blaine was a lost cause. Klaine wasn't going anywhere, but Jeff, Jeff was free game.

Sebastian was snapped out of his thoughts when Jeff spoke. "There, that's cleaned up, I taped some gauze over it, the cuts too big for a regular band aid." He said throwing the bloodied paper towel away. Sebastian grinned, and looked in the mirror behind him.

"How are you so good at cleaning up wounds?" He asked, turning back to the 6 foot blonde in front of him. "You wanna be a doctor or something?" Jeff just smiled and shook his head.

"Nah, professional dancer, and performer those only careers I've ever wanted, but I'm really good at this because of cleaning up me and Nick after some fights when we first started dating." He said, starting to walk out of the bathroom. Sebastian sighed and followed the blonde boy out the door.

"Oh right, Nick." He said with a sigh, as the two Warblers walked down the hall, towards the courtyard. He had forgotten that Jeff was the taller, blonder half of Dalton's power couple. Nick and Jeff had been going strong long before Sebastian had arrived at the school, and they've been inseparable ever since.

As that thought struck in his head, a bubble of frustration started to form in Sebastian. Why did _every_ guy he was going after have to be taken? He grumbled to himself and looked at his shoes as he walked. Jeff noticed the drastic change of attitude in his flirty companion. "Hey, bro, you alright?" He asked. Sebastian sighed.

"I'm just frustrated that's all." He mumbled. "Stupid jocks always get me pissed off," Jeff smirked as they made their way to the big group of Warblers who were eating lunch at a picnic table in the courtyard.

"Keep it in, we've got a…" Jeff said, stopping and looking around to see the other Dalton students milling around. So Jeff stepped closer, not noticing the hitch in Sebastian's breath as he did. "_Meeting_ tonight at midnight." He said before walking over to the other's leaving Sebastian there, staying behind to catch his breath.

"Meeting," he mumbled, watching from far away as Jeff kissed the top of Nick's head. "Right."

"Meeting" was code word for "Fight Club" which was happening tonight. And Sebastian knew _exactly _who he was fighting.

At exactly midnight all the Warblers met up in Warbler Hall, the only part of Dalton that had soundproofed walls, and no one checked for students to be out past midnight, considering it was so close to the dorm halls. Sebastian walked into the room in his black baggy sweats and plain white t shirt. The room was almost unrecognizable. All the furniture shoved along the walls, a white tape square on the hardwood floor. No one was in their uniforms anymore, bloodied up blazers were too hard to explain.

As the rest of the Warblers walked into the room, David stepped forward. "Okay. So, let's get this started. You know the Fight Club rules. 1) We do not speak of this out of here. 2) The fight doesn't end until someone taps out. So let's begin. Who's going first?" He asked.

The Warbler's Fight Club began with a fight between Jeff and Trent, but that one was just for laughs considering neither one of them really wanted to fight. Their fight was basically Jeff flipping Trent over his shoulder, spinning him around a couple times and then throwing him into a nearby couch and sitting on him until he tapped out. As the others laughed, Sebastian stepped forward. "Nick, me. You. Let's go." The tone of Sebastian's voice made Nick look at him funny. But he stepped forward anyways.

"Ready?" David asked the two in the square. Who he really should have been asking was Jeff, who was staring at the two boys in silence, willing in his mind to put some sort of Jedi force field on Nick, to keep him safe. "And _fight!_" Sebastian was the one who threw the first punch, and it made everyone cringe. Jeff ended up hiding his face in Flint's shoulder, he didn't need to see _and_ hear the fight.

Nick's fist collided with Sebastian's jaw next, making Sebastian stagger backwards because of the smaller boys punch. Sebastian came back full force though, punching Nick so hard in the stomach that he fell to the ground, Sebastian jumped on top of him, still punching him, this time in the nose, effectively making it start squirting out blood. But this time, Sebastian didn't stop, he kept punching and punching, so hard that even _David_ was cringing and about to blow the whistle to end this fight, but he stopped himself as he watched Sebastian being thrown across the room off of Nick, and Nick being pushed the other way onto the couch next to Trent as _Jeff_ stepped into the ring in his place. Sebastian stopped and stared. He didn't want to fight _Jeff._ No quite the opposite actually, but Jeff stood there, with an expression that no one had ever seen on Jeff's face before. It was a look of unadulterated rage.

"No one hits my boyfriend like that. _Ever_. You understand?" He demanded, his white blonde hair matted to his forehead with sweat. His chest rising and falling with each breath because of the adrenaline, walking over to Sebastian and punching him in the gut. Sebastian fell to the ground almost immediately, because when Jeff wanted to, damn that boy could pack a punch. He didn't even try getting back up because he knew what was waiting for him when he got back up. He could see the fire blazing in Jeff's eyes. So Sebastian raised his hand up and dropped it audibly, tapping out. Jeff bent down and pulled Sebastian forcibly up by his shirt. "What the fuck was that about Sebastian?" Sebastian shook his head and started rubbing his bruised jaw.

"Does it really fucking matter?" He demanded. Jeff nodded.

"Yeah, yeah it kind of does." Sebastian glared.

"Alright fine. Maybe I'm just a little bit fucking jealous of the fact that he has you alright?" He asked. Jeff just stared and shook his head. Then he turned around to face the rest of the crowd. "Anyone else have a problem with me dating Nick?" He demanded. Everyone stayed silent. They were freaked out because of the look in Jeff's eyes. Literally _none _of the Warblers have seen him look like that before. "I'm not kidding. If you have a problem with us come here and fight me about it." The room stayed silent. Until someone from the back stepped forward.

Thad. Jeff stared at him. Thad was his ex-boyfriend. It was a rather emotional one sided break up, if you thought about it. They were happily dating for 6 months, and then, one day, Thad just walked up to Jeff during free period, said "I want to date girls, we're over." It took Jeff a week to actually stop crying, and then took him about a month to actually move on from everything that happened. He had run into Nick's arms, which is where he's been staying, happily for the past five months, but now apparently Thad had a problem with it? Jeff just shook his head and raised his fists, getting ready to fight his ex.

Thad raised his fists as David yelled "fight!" and Jeff threw the first punch, missing because he was taller than Thad. Thad punched Jeff in the gut. Jeff stumbled backwards and his butt hit the floor, but he kicked his foot up to try and kick Thad where it hurt, but Thad grabbed his foot, shoved it down, and grabbed Jeff by his collar, pushing him up against the wall, still punching him.

"You. Weren't. Supposed. To. Move. On!" He yelled between punches before punching him one last time, his head hitting the wall enough to make an echoing noise, before backing away. Jeff pulled his sweaty shirt over his head to swipe away the blood under his nose. "W-what do you mean?" He asked, the words coming out muffled because of the blood and the shirt under his nose. He was biting his lip, he didn't want to hear what he thought Thad was going to say. Thad took a breath.

"You weren't supposed to move on. You were supposed to wait for me to go through my phase and then come back." Everyone stayed silent, waiting for Jeff to blow up, but he didn't. He melted into a pool of tears, blood and sweat.

"Y-y-you wanted me to _wait?_" He asked through his tears. A look of pure confusion on his face. "You expected me to just sit by the phone _waiting? _Are you serious Thad?" He sobbed. "You told me you were straight and that you were moving on. Why the _fuck _would I hang around? And the worst part is that you kept it from me for this long. You waited for me to be happy and then you tell me you want me back?" Jeff stood up, wobbling, Sebastian jumped forward to catch him but Jeff staggered away. "You," he said pointing a shaking hand towards the newcomer. "I-I am not a piece of meat or a prize to be won." Then he staggered backwards even more, turning to Thad. "Get over the fact I moved on. You're never getting me back. I waited. I waited for over a month, thinking that _maybe_ you'd come to your senses and tell me you wanted me back. I waited so long and got absolutely nothing. So I moved on, and _then_ you tell me this? No. Thad. No." He said, stumbling backwards even more, before turning and staggering, because he was dizzy and emotional, as fast as he could out the door.

Everyone stood there in a shocked silence until the heavy wooden doors slammed shut behind Jeff, Nick ran after him, glaring at the two offenders on the way. David was the one who broke the silence first. "So I guess tonight's done." He said before starting to put everything back in its original places.

Nick knocked on his dorm room door, opening it on the way. "Jeffy? Baby? It's me." He whispered, opening the door all the way and being almost tackled by the blonde. "Hey, hey, hey," Nick whispered, rubbing his back as he held his boyfriend close to his chest, kicking the bedroom door shut behind him. "It's alright baby let it out."

"He, he, he," Jeff sobbed, wrapping his arms tightly around Nick. "He said he wanted me to wait for him. That's not fair Nicky, it's not."

"I know Jeff, I know. But you need to breathe okay?" He whispered kissing his hair. As Jeff continued to cry, Nick led him to one of the beds, sitting and pulling him onto his lap. Jeff wrapped himself around Nick and his tears slowed down.

"P-p-please don't do that to me." Jeff whispered, kissing desperately at Nick's neck. "Please," Nick turned his face and kissed him softly.

"I promise Jeff, I will never do that to you." He whispered into the kiss, parting his lips softly and deepening the kiss. The kiss continued, getting a little more heated as Jeff curled his fingers into Nick's hair and pulled him closer.

They parted far too soon when there was a knock at their door. Nick looked up and saw Thad, Jeff saw him too and curled into Nick more, trying to hide from the pain that he was waiting to come from Thad. Thad just sighed. "I came here to apologize Jeff, I was wrong. I can't expect you to be waiting by the phone for me when I can't make up my mind." He said walking over to the couple on the bed. "I'm happy you're happy, can we be friends again Jeff please?" He asked, holding out his fist to bump with Jeff's. Jeff looked at the fist, then at Thad, then smiled small, tapping his fist to Thad's.

"Y-yeah we are." He mumbled, cuddling closer to Nick. Thad smiled small too.

"I'll let you two be then." He said, walking out the door.

And if you're scared about what will happen with _Thad's _happiness? He found someone.

I mean, I guess he moved on pretty quickly because he was seen leaving Sebastian's room with the newest Warbler holding hands and smiling like an idiot the next morning….


End file.
